Hey There Little Red Riding Hood
by nevertrustmetoupdate
Summary: The woods isn't a safe place for little girls. Song-fic, one-shot. Faberry.


**I don't own Glee. This is what happens with I ignore the metaphors in the song and listen to it a thousand times.**

* * *

><p><em>Owoooooooo!<em>

_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?_  
><em>Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.<em>  
><em>Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,<em>  
><em>You sure are looking good.<em>  
><em>You're everything a big bad wolf could want.<em>  
><em>Listen to me.<em>

Quinn entered the woods, heading to her grandma's little wooden house.

Why do you have to live in the woods Grandma, Quinn thought as she stepped into the wild.

_Little Red Riding Hood_  
><em>I don't think little big girls should<em>  
><em>Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.<em>  
><em>Owoooooooo!<em>

"You shouldn't be walking in the woods alone." Quinn looked up to see a small, very tan brunette wearing a short skirt, a argyle sweater, and some type of hat. "The woods is full of beasts and monsters. It's bad for little girls to go for a walk."

"I'm taller than you!" Quinn yelled.

"Yea, but I know this place and the beasts that live here," The girl said. "I think we got off at the wrong foot so lets start over. Hi I'm Rachel." She stuck her hand out.

"Quinn," she shook Rachel's hand. It was quite warm. Maybe a little too warm.

_What big eyes you have,_  
><em>The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.<em>  
><em>So just to see that you don't get chased<em>  
><em>I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.<em>

"For safety reasons I will walk with you to where ever you're going," Rachel said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"I would hate for a pretty girl like you to get hurt." Rachel stared into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"How would someone like you protect me?" Quinn asked snidely.

"I'm hurt," Rachel pouted then she grew serious again. "I may look small and defenseless but I'm very strong."

"Sure you are."

_What full lips you have._  
><em>They're sure to lure someone bad.<em>  
><em>So until you get to grandma's place<em>  
><em>I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.<em>

Quinn quickly grabbed Rachel's hand.

"What?" Rachel's voice was filled with concern.

"For safety reasons," Quinn said.

"You can tell me the truth, I won't judge you," Rachel said with honesty

"Fine, I-I just thought I heard something," Quinn admitted.

"Don't worry, your safe with me." For some reason Quinn believed her. And she was also pretty sure Rachel was checking out her mouth.

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on_  
><em>Until I'm sure that you've been shown<em>  
><em>That I can be trusted walking with you alone.<em>  
><em>Owoooooooo!<em>

"Ahhh!" Quinn screamed as she almost fell off a cliff. Luckily for her Rachel was there to save her from her certain death. "Thanks."

"I told you, you could trust me," Rachel said. "And no need to thank me."

"If you wouldn't have came along Rach-," then Quinn quickly added the "-el, I would've fallen." And died, she added to herself

"True, but I still would have found a way to save you." Quinn knew Rachel wasn't lying.

_Little Red Riding Hood_  
><em>I'd like to hold you if I could<em>  
><em>But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.<em>  
><em>Owoooooooo!<em>

Rachel tried to ignore the growing impulse to hold Quinn. She knew that would just scare her away. Why did Quinn have to be so darn attractive.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for walking with me."

"Stop saying that."

_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with._  
><em>Little Red Riding Hood<em>  
><em>Even bad wolves can be good.<em>  
><em>I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.<em>  
><em>Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place.<em>

"Rachel, I know this might sound weird, but I feel this weird connection with you," Quinn said.

"Like what?" Rachel wondered.

"Like-like, uh, how do I say this? Something good Rachel, I just can't describe it in words."

"I know how you feel 'cause I feel the same way." Rachel wanted to kiss Quinn but she couldn't. She will just have to be satisfied with walking close to her.

_Little Red Riding Hood_  
><em>You sure are looking good<em>  
><em>You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.<em>  
><em>Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa?<em>

Quinn sighed, "Well this is the place. I guess it's good-bye huh?"

"Maybe," Rachel said, "Or maybe we'll meet up again sometime?"

"Yea, well bye Rachel." Quinn said sadly. Then she quickly kissed Rachel and then ran off into her grandma's house.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Quinn slammed the door shut. Her stomach had butterflies in it and she felt like she had static running through her veins. Just one small kiss from Rachel did that. She never felt that way before with anyone.<p>

"I hope I'll see you again," Quinn whispered to herself.

"What's that sweetie?" Drat! Quinn thought. She forgotten about Grandma.

"Nothing Grandma," Quinn said innocently.

"Whatever you say sweetie."

* * *

><p>Once Rachel reached her cabin she threw off her hat, revealing the only thing that made her look inhuman, her ears. For some reason she had been born with wolf ears instead of human.<p>

She wished for someone that could love her for the way she is. Maybe that person was Quinn.

Quinn, the name echoed in Rachel's mind. Rachel was still tingling from the kiss.

Rachel had a feeling that she would meet up with Quinn again. She's always been a little bit psychic.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. The song is called Little Red Riding Hood originally by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.<strong>


End file.
